Orcish-Drow Eastern Offensive
The Orcish-Drow Eatern Offensive is an ongoing invasion of Alford and Harkland by a coalition of Drow, Orcs, Undead and, initially, Devils from the Nine Hells of Baator. Why these groups have coalesced together and many of their long term goals remain unknown. It is known that the Devil involvement was primarily motivated by an alleged promise by the founder of the Ragnos dynasty that his kingdom would be inherited by the Nine Hells once his heirs ceased to rule, which they did with the deposition of Holiac II in 1681. Background: Orcs and Drow The Drow initially parted ways with their Elven bretherin after the Great Fall (c. 1) and ventured eastward and created a vast underground civilization somewhere in eastern Ilùv (the continent on the eastern side of the Seastrait). They emerged again as a dangerous force in about 1000 and began overrunning the civilization of the Hinterlands Dwarves, ultimately snuffing them out in 1542. The Orcish tribes have lived in central Ilùv for millennia. It is believed that they migrated over the ice caps from De to Ilùv some time around -1000 during a glacial ice age. They successfully resisted colonization by the Elves, Dwarves and Dark Elves. After the fall of the Hinterlands Dwarves in 1542, the Alfordians and Harklanders built a large wall along their eastern borders and created eastern marches to keep the undesirables out. However, over the decades, the march was abandoned and the wall fell into disrepair. It is believed that the various Orcish tribes have recently been unified under a single leader. Not much is known about this new Warchief except that he has only one eye. No doubt harkening back to Gruumsh, the Orc deity. Background: Nine Hells of Baator During the 1020s, when the Nord, Saturnius Ragnos, first sought to unify all of the Alfordian tribes under his banner, it is alleged that he had performed a ritual by which he could communicate with the Nine Hells of Baator. A deal was struck between him the Devils: They would give him Infernal powers and the means to conquer all of Alford, and would not attempt to disturb the rule of him and his heirs. However, once his heirs did cease to rule the Alfordians as kings, then the lands of the Alfordians would pass to the Nine Hells as tribute. This legend accounts for the Infernal bloodline and the appearance of it's consequent abilities in a large number of Saturnius's descendents. Ultimately, the Ragnos dynasty was finally deposed during the Alfordian Civil War (1680-1681). Opening Round, October-December 1714 The Heroes of Castow were hosting a tournament in October of 1714 when the news arrived that there had been an attack on the northern sector of the wall. A massive hole had been blown in it and Orcs poured through the gap. The Heroes of Castow rallied the defense and repulsed the Orcish attack in the Battle of Castow on the 18th. In the flush of victory, the Alfordian forces advanced on the enemy, only to have a Legion wiped out at the Battle of the Crest at the turn of the month. On the same day that Ser Ious and Gwen Rosebrook discovered the remains of the XVIII Legion, Orc-Drow forces invaded Harkland, routing the forces opposing them. The Heroes of Castow prevented an Infernal invasion near the end of November at the Battle of Donetzi. The next day, Elbraeth (capital of Harkland) was captured. On this same day (26th of November) Aeron Ragnos fought an indecisive battle at Aelaetrn. His holding action allowed large quantities of Alfordian and Harklander troops to evacuate Elbraeth before being caught in a pincer movement. Another Harkland defeat at Glendridge Hill led to a complete evacuation of the country. In Donetzi, the recently deposed Doge Medici stepped into the vacuum left by his Suraci enemies. The Medici and De Casar have forged a temporary alliance and elected a coalition government to oversee the conduct of the war. Although the Orcs and Drow overran Donetzi lands on the northern side of the straight, the Donetzi Fleet has blocked the choke just behind the narrowest point. Doge Medici has called on the other cities of the Free Marches of Gorreon to hold a conference to discuss having Gorreon as a whole entering the war. Meanwhile, on the mainland, many in Alford were concerned at the innefectual state of the Harkland army. Just as the Harklanders seemed on the brink of losing all hope, King Malcolm, who had been evacuated to Castow, traveled south to inspect them. On December 7th, sword in hand, the King gave a rousing speech to his troops: "Harklanders! I know you are tired and hungry and no longer wish to fight! I relieve you of your oaths of service to me. As for myself, however, I am going to the front!" The King's chivalrous action restored the spirit of the Harklanders, and it was agreed that they would hold the pass in the Saenar valley in southern Alford and wait for the Alfordians to give them further instructions. They were about to experience a storm. The following day, December 8th, the Harklanders in Saenar valley came under an all out assault. The Drow, who had until now been holding back to let the Orcs do most of the heavy lifting, hoped that an overwhelming, decisive stroke would knock Harkland out of the war completely. Much to their chagrin, however, they encountered a Harklander force with restored spirits. The Harklanders chanted their battle song and stood rooted to the ground, their flanks protected by the mountain passes. Attack after attack was repulsed, with thousands of Drow getting themselves impaled on the pikes of the Harklanders. The Victory at Saenar Valley restored the flagging spirits of the Human allies, and it was further bolstered by an Alfordian victory on the northern front. The Orcs, attempting to recross the Andal river, now found Alfordian forces in opposition. Thousands of Orcs were swept away by the river current, arrows sticking from their bodies. Despite victories in the two penultimate battles, the final battle of the year, the Battle of the Frozen Lake, would be a bloody draw. November had been unusually warm and both sides overestimated the thickness of the ice blanketing the eastern portion of the great lake. Many in heavy armor fell through the ice and drowned or froze to death in this confusing, all out brawl. As residents of Castow celebrated the war's first New Year's Day, many wondered how long this struggle for survival would last. Despite the anxieties over the costs of the war to come, the Human nations are willing to fight as long as they need to to ensure their continued existence.